Keinginanmu
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Ciel menyadari. Sebastian selalu ada di sampingnya. Menuntun nya dan selalu menyelamatkan dirinya ketika dia berada dalam masalah. Entah memang hanya sekedar tugas atau yang lain, Sebastian selalu bilang "Kukabulkan semua yang menjadi perintahmu."


Sebastian tidak tau. Ia hanya membungkuk dengan bibir yang tertarik. Tersenyum kearah seorang bocah yang berpakaian lusuh di depan nya. Menunduk dengan rasa hormat yang luar biasa. Ia sendiri hanya menuruti apa yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan. Di depan bocah yang terlihat putus asa dengan kehidupan cahaya itu, dia lebih memilih menuju kegelapan. Menghampirinya dan meminta iblis seperti dirinya untuk membantu bocah itu memenuhi keinginan nya.

Dalam hati Sebastian tertawa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Yana Toboshu is Disclaimer**_

_**You Wish by Author tanpa nama**_

_**Semi Canon****, Typo, and Random. **_

_**Warning!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kakinya gemetar pada saat itu. Saat tangan panjang itu mengambil bahunya dan menodongkan pedang tajamnya. Ia sudah gemetar. Meski tidak terang-terangan. Ia ketakutan saat itu. Detum jantungnya tidak dapat dibilang pelan. Ia masih ingin hidup. Keinginan nya untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian orang tuanya masih belum terpenuhi. Ia masih belum menjadi apapun sekarang. Ia masih menjadi seorang bocah naif yang masih ingin menikmati dunia ini.

Ia masih ingin hidup.

Matanya mengkilat. Sebastian datang kepadanya. Dengan pandangan kebencian yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lihat. Matanya melebar. Saat Undertaker melepaskan nya kearah tangga, memposisikan tubuhnya berada di belakang Sebastian.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Tangan itu hendak menggapainya. Mengayunkan padanya yang hendak melaju kearah lantai. Seolah slowmotion yang tidak diduga. Sabit itu mengayun keras. Mencabik punggung pelayan itu hingga darah mengalir dari dadanya. Bocah Earl itu kembali membeliak. Tidak menyangka kepala pelayan nya akan seperti itu. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri darah yang mengalir dari iblis kontrak tersebut.

Earl Pantomhive tersebut menutup matanya. Bersiap merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya ketika menghantam lantai. Entah bagian mana dulu yang akan terasa, ia sudah pasrah. Melihat bagaimana Sebastian seperti itu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Sebastian!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ciel menatap reruntuhan rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak ada yang bisa ia jabarkan sekarang. Hatinya hancur kembali. Mendadak semua memori yang ia lalui bersama orang-orang tercintanya di mansion itu seolah terbakar oleh bara. Semuanya hangus. Menyakitkan dan menyedihkan untuk di ingat. Semuanya membuat dadanya terasa benar-benar terkoyak.

Sebastian berdiri di belakangnya.

Menatap anak lelaki yang kurus itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Bocah lelaki naif yang sekarang ia tau karena apa bocah itu datang kepadanya. Dendam untuk membalaskan semua ini. Ia tidak bodoh untuk itu. Indra perasanya memang berbeda, namun ia cukup peka untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh bocah itu.

"Anda ingin mansion ini seperti semula?" Tanya Sebastian dengan senyum di bibirnya yang tipis.

"... Ya."

Dan salam sekejap mata, Ciel sudah bisa melihat bagaimana rumahnya kembali utuh.

Dia berbalik. Menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Memikirkan bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Sekejap mata melakukan nya dan semuanya terjadi.

"Seba—"

"Kukabulkan semua yang menjadi perintahmu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ciel pernah bermimpi ketika mansion nya terbakar dan orang tuanya terbunuh. Malam itu ia menangis, dan Sebastian berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya dan menepuk kepalanya. Namun itulah yang membuat air matanya bertambah deras. Ia takut kehilangan lagi. Di malam yang dingin itu, pada akhirnya, Sebastian membacakan dongeng yang selalu diprotes oleh anak kecil itu.

Dan Sebastian hanya berkata, "Kukabulkan semua yang menjadi perintahmu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ia tidak merasakan sakit. Kedua matanya terbuka, yang dia lihat adalah pelayan nya yang tersenyum padanya hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Dia menyelamatkan nya. Mengerjapkan matanya, tidak lama setelah itu, dia menurunkan tubuh Earl Phantomhive itu ke bawah. Dengan sangat hati-hati seolah-olah takut terluka.

"Kukabulkan semua yang menjadi permintaanmu."

Karena pada akhirnya, Sebastian selalu tau apa yang di inginkan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End**

_Thank's For Reading_―


End file.
